Solo Play
by Nyannya96
Summary: Akko is growing hotter from too much thinking about Diana. She is left alone at the Red Team's room, and her fantasies lead her to some solo action. Who would say the blonde would soon be at her door? Surely, the Cavendish is in for the fun.


ENJOY FELLOW DIAKKO LOVERS

Akko Kagari was laying in bed, fantasizing, she saw blue eyes looking at her, a piercing gaze that many times would make her legs weak. She wore a light smile that made her brighten up her days, she wished she got to see more and more of it. She looked at her roommates and spoke "Hey is it only me or is Diana looking more cheerful these days? I don't think I have seen her smile at all before."

"Probably you are not the only one who noticed, Akko, as hard as it can be for you to notice anything. But I'm sure you are part of the reason she does, you just have that kind of influence, and honestly, seeing your silly face as much as she does lately, no wonder she had a reason to smile. She was polite enough not to laugh." said Sucy, showing her teeth.

"Sucy!" Lotte scolded the pink head. "You are being mean! Don't listen to her Akko." She turned to look at the brunette. "I'm sure Diana is happy to have you around. We both know that she enjoys your company as much as you enjoy hers!".

Akko turned to stare at the ceiling. "Ah I guess," she pouted "I'm not sure why Sucy likes to be so mean to me but I'll believe Lotte. She's got a point, after all, and I do feel that she enjoys being with me. Why would she hang out with me at all if she didn't? And honestly, I want to be with her even more," she started blabbering "I- I mean, we already spent a lot of time together but, I- I have her a-always present in my m-mind and-" Lotte smiled gently while Sucy chuckled. They were aware of the asian girl's feelings towards the brit.

"A-anyway, weren't you going to gather some material for Sucy's new experiment?" she inquired. Both roomates jolted and gathered their stuff. "Dang I almost forgot. I need to gather the Margin Mushroom before it gets darker, or it will lose the properties that I need from it. Hurry Lotte!" Sucy ran to the other girl, grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, leaving Akko alone in the Red Team's room.

Akko sighed and turned over on her bed, lying on her belly as she hid her reddening face in the pillow. Then she screamed into it for a few seconds, feeling frustrated for wanting more of her crush's company, she was being needy.

She rolled in bed a few times, her mind thinking of pale white skin, delicate hands, long legs, charming curves, and that big but not too big bust. She started to feel heat rush into her head, her hands wandered over her skin. She felt tingly between her legs, and it wouldn't be the first nor last time she would while thinking of her crush. She pulled off her panties and started to stroke herself in small circles on her center. She was wet already.

Not long after, a certain blonde, and the source of Akko's fantasies, was knocking on her door. Hearing no other answers than low sounds barely audible from the outside when she places her ear on the portal to the room, Diana turned the door knob slowly, surprised that it was unlocked, and opened the door to find Akko eagerly brushing herself, a lust filled expression on her face. She blushes furiously at first, but enters the room and closes the entrance behind her. Heat rushed to her face as a lingering smell of sex was spread around the room.

The brunette didn't seem to notice the new presence in the room, too occupied with the hotness between her legs. She pushed herself on her fours with her back to Diana, moaning her name. The blonde went weak on her legs and almost fell to the floor, but she balanced herself and focused on standing and not making any noises.

Diana locked the door just in case and waited for her to finish, sensing that the brunette was close. She felt bolder when she heard her name escaped from those lips. Moving closer to the other girl, waiting patiently while enjoying the show on display.

Akko imagined the heiress' hands on her sensitive area instead of her own. Her hips moved onto her fingers, marking an almost desperate pace. Needing to take it further, she pressed her fingers to the entrance, making them slip inside of her, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She rested her head on the pillow, moaning into it, then brought her free hand to her chest, pinching her already perky nipples.

Her breathing sped up, her movements turning intentive, as she pushed at just the right places. Her neck turned to the side, breathless moans could be heard all over the room. The blonde who was still standing bit her lip, she felt how her own arousal grew within herself, unable to move while the shuddering mess that was the brunette was getting closer to her climax.

A high pitched groan followed by panting was the result of the brunette's solo display, she lay down in her bed catching up on breathing. Then Diana gathered the courage to speak. "Who would expect such an entertaining show of this kind from you, dearest Akko." Akko, oblivious that Diana was just behind her, answered out loud, "Ha, my obsession is getting worse. Now I can even hear her".

Diana sighed and crossed her arms under her chest, propping it up "That would be the case if I were not here at all, I suppose". Stunned at the unexpected answer, Akko turned around on the bed very slowly, wide eyed look on her face. She let a small shriek escape her lips and became a deep shade of red.

"Oh my fucking god" was the only thing she could say.

"I'd appreciate it if you avoid swearing in this situation," Diana only added as she sat next to Akko, who had turned her back to Diana again, her face hidden behind her hands and her exposed legs pulled up against her chest, allowing some wetness marks to be seen under her.

"Akko, I am certain that you aren't doing this so hard to me on purpose. I will take it you desire me, wouldn't that be accurate to state?" Akko couldn't answer. She was so embarrassed she could die. "Allow me to demonstrate." Diana slowly placed herself closer to Akko, and turned the shy girl around so she would be facing the blonde, who now had pink covering her cheeks, hot emanating from her body, eyes dark reciprocating the desire Akko had shown earlier.

Akko could only stare at her, enchanted. Diana shifted to be on top of her, her hands tracing shapes on her sides, caressing her petite figure lovingly.

The brunette felt the embarrassment leaving her. "Am I dreaming, Diana?" she asked the heiress, who was leaning down to capture her lips. "If you happen to be, then you are sharing it with me, Akko. And it's a very pleasant fantasy." Akko, growing impatient, closed the distance between them, pushing her lips feverishly onto Diana's, who moaned into it. The eager girl placed her arms around her crush's neck, then suggestively ran her tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. Diana granted access and moaned as their kiss deepened, the asian girl licking the brit's teeth and tangling their tongues in a hot mess.

After their hot make out session, Akko kept an arm around Diana, and pushed her with the other, turning them around, leaving the blonde on direct contact with the bed. "Now I have you where I wanted." The heiress looked to the side, blood flowed into her already flushed cheeks. "I suppose this isn't so bad either, Akko," she said as she turned to look at her once more.

Hearing her name from those lips made Akko realize that it was real. Diana was in her room and had caught her masturbating while moaning her name, and now she was on top of a consenting Diana, expecting her to make her fantasies come true.

"I will never let you escape from me, Diana, you know that right?" she looked intensely into blue. Diana nodded, returning the stare with the same, if not more, intensity. "I wouldn't have it otherwise," the heiress added.

Akko lowered herself to nip at Diana's collarbone, making the blonde jerk her head backwards, their bodies pressed together, small moans escaped her lips whenever teeth or lips contacted the pale skin of the heiress.

"Dear Kami sama, you taste so sweet like in my wildest fantasies." Akko couldn't bring herself to stop sampling the other girl's skin, eager to find out how her most sensitive areas taste. She moved away and locked eyes with the girl below her, her hands moving to undress her. Before undoing her pure white lacy bra, she asked "Are you alright with going all the way, Diana?" The heiress sighed, took Akko's hand and placed it over her breast. "I believe I would go mad if we didn't, Atsuko. I'm burning in ways I've never experienced before I entered this room. Now quit doubting and touch me, please," she answered half ordering, half as a plea.

Akko undid the clasp of the white bra, her gaze analyzed the alluring view under her. The already sensual when clothed blonde was almost completely bare to her, on her bed, her bigger bust only accentuating the beauty of her body, making Akko heat up even further than thought possible. She slowly ran the tips of her fingers over the soft skin under her, trailing up until her hand covered her left breast, gently applying light pressure on it. She then turned to her unattended breast, butterfly kisses travelling down to meet the perky bud that was on her right, carefully running her tongue over it, sucking once every few kisses, then pulled it gently with her teeth, causing the blonde's body to jerk with need, moaning Akko's name to the room.

"Enough with the tease, Akko, please, I can't bear this heat anymore," Diana begged, pushing her hips up to remove her panties, much to their pleasure, that made both girls jolt as they pressed their bodies closer. Akko hurried to aid in the removal of the cloth, noticing she was still wearing her shirt, She stopped Diana with a grin and offered, "Would you help me undress first? It's too hot to keep this on." She tugged on her shirt's collar and waved her hand to get some fresh air on her chest.

Diana pushed herself up, leaving akko to straddle on her thighs. Feeling some wetness on her skin, she shivered and closed her mouth tight to prevent any inappropriate language from escaping her lips, then proceeded to undo the brunette's shirt buttons, not waiting long to kiss her exposed cleavage, uncovering her torso and running her fingers along the fabric of the smaller girl's bra, leaving small marks on her skin matching those on her own body, She never stopped kissing as she removed the Shiny Chariot bra that her companion was wearing, small smirk adding to her expression.

"Oi, I saw that" Akko noticed, which made her turn up to look at the girl, who stood on her knees, unlike usual, taller than the blonde herself. "Whatever would you mean" she feigned ignorance. "My underwear seems funny to you", adding that to the fun, Diana just found appropriate to reply "Suits you, to wear your idol that close to your heart, under your outer clothing. Honestly I wouldn't have blinked if you were enjoying yourself before while calling out her name, until I heard myself when you named me, which I found more than pleasant." She proudly stated, content with being the object of the petite girl's desires.

When Akko had disposed of her last piece of clothing rather roughly, she pressed her body to Diana's while pushing her back to lay in bed, she brushed her hands to the blonde's shoulders, roaming through her arms till she got to her hands, linking their fingers and pulling both of their arms up their heads. Removing one of her hands from the taller girl's, she made her fingers walk to the trim of her panties, being painfully slow to rub the center of the other girl, making the one below her jerk her hips and melt to her touch. She was soaking wet, and probably the one on top was as well, thanks to her previous solo session and the following exchanges between the two.

Akko yanked off the girl's white panties and without further ado she pressed her palm to the soft mound between the heiress legs, higher pitched moans escaping her lips. The brunette started drawing big circles, spreading her lower lips and shrinking the circled movement till she got to the clit, gently rubbing it with her index finger. The wetness was more than enough to press the same finger to her entrance and slowly push it in, warm walls adjusting to the new presence inside the blonde. Once more her body jerked back and her hips grinded onto Akko's hand, seeking more of that delightful touch she had also been dreaming of for a while. She was just applying the perfect amount of pressure to her inner walls, hitting all the right places, she then added a second finger, and that made her wince a little, which made Akko stop.

"Oh shit are you okay Diana?" The blonde pushed herself onto Akko, making the latter's fingers run deeper, a deeper shade of red covering her cheeks. The brunette took that as a yes, and continued with her ministrations, lowering herself to leave lust filled kisses with a thin trail of saliva into her skin. It was too much for the one below, she didn't take long to shiver under the other and her breathe quickened, she was close, oh so close. "Akko, just a little more." She pleaded.

Akko sped up, still gentle but more intense on her fingering, till she felt Diana's inside clamp onto her, feeling warmer juices cover her fingers, she waited for the blonde to relax a little before removing her hand slowly, trying to gather the sweetness between her legs and plunging the fingers on her mouth, eager to taste. "Mhh, your taste is heavenly." That only fueled Akko more, she needed more of that nectar.

Before Diana could answer anything to that, she sat, back on the headboard, and Akko had her restrained once more, being unable to move. She pushed their lips together, fiercely, reason leaving to the short, the taller girl dazed. Then she travelled south, tongue out, leaving a new trail of saliva on the other girl's skin, she didn't delay it much, pressing her tongue to her core, making the other shiver in a new way, the blonde's stomach twitching to the petite girl's tongue movement. She was devouring her, parting her lower lips, pulling in the tip, brushing over her clit. Spreading her legs to leave more space to the brunette, she gathered the courage to place her hands on the back of her head, playing with her hair while pushing her closer, needing that sweet release again. It felt different this time, not as desperate, hoping it to last longer but at the same time longing to taste the ending of it. "Akko, this feeling is so intense, I don't think I can resist much longer." Drool dropping from the corner of her mouth as she spoke.

Akko took her time to taste her, feeling her tongue grow as hot as the sensitive area she was tending to. She suddenly sped up, clumsily stroking everywhere she could, making Diana's moans grow louder and once more reaching her orgasm. She stayed still till the blonde released her head, and felt herself be pushed up, felt cold lips on hers. Diana could savor her own wetness between Akko's lips, her hot breath lingering with her own smell. "Crap, you are so hot." The blue eyed said with no mannerisms for once.

"Well we are in the Red team room." She tried to make a pun, that the other ignored, it was her turn to feel the smaller girl now, and there was no time for jokes.

Pushing their lips together once more, Diana placed her hands on the other's stomach, pushing her down to the bed "I want to touch you now, if that would be alright with you, Akko.".

"For Lord's sake, like if you hadn't caught me masturbating to you already." The brunette pointed out, no traces of embarrassment in her.

"You have a point." Diana said "I'm glad you are feeling bolder after this, but it's my turn to make you shiver under my care." She added with a hungry tone to it.

Akko meowled to that, the blonde's hand still over her stomach, she felt slightly sweaty, and her hand was cold. Said hand started making lazy shapes, as her lips became busy with the brunette's, this time parting her lips to deepen it almost right away, tongues intertwining, hot and cold tongues dancing.

Hand in action made its way towards Akko's pubic area, wandering around feeling the light hair over her sensitive place. Lowering her fingers slightly to directly have a touch of her wetness, she played with the shorter girl like she was doing alone when she came into the room. She brushed her outer lips and dipped in, taking the whole place on her hand, then used index and ring finger to spread them apart, free to rub the small buf of nerves covered underneath, skipping lower every few seconds to tease the brunette around her entrance.

"It may be my first time experiencing something like this." Diana admitted "And I find it absolutely of my liking, although I'm not sure how to proceed without being of harm." She added, a little bashful, since it was unusual for her to be unsure of what actions to take.

"Don't be scared Diana." Akko answered between breaths "Just do what your body asks you to, and mine will take it and definitely enjoy it".

A little reassured, she continued experimenting with her fingers, drawing shapes over her mound, getting close and going further from the source of her pleasure, spreading the juices over her folds. She then decided Akko was ready for her to go inside, and so she did, she gently felt for the right place before pushing one of her fingers in, the heat coming from her private cavity getting to her cold hands. Seeing the wetness of the other girl had increased considerably, she dipped a second finger and felt her inner walls contract to her amusement "Oh dear, this is a very interesting reaction, you are clamping my fingers." Diana mouthed out loud, with a surprised tone.

A consequently blushing Akko scolded her "Oh my god Diana, please, don't say that kind of stuff out loud! It's so embarrassing!" She covered her face with her hands, being then the bashful one. Diana looked at her curiously while teasing Akko's folds, and opening the gap between her fingers further, making the smaller girl gasp and small moans being heard once more. She moved in and out slowly, painfully teasing the girl without meaning to, never ceasing to stare to catch on every reaction. Experimenting further with her hand, she moved her thumb up to Akko's clit, stroking it lightly. The bolt that went through the petite girl didn't go unnoticed, leading to a speed up from the blonde's side, not taking long for the brunette to tense under her and achieve her orgasm.

Breathing fast, both girls looked at each other intently, playful smirks on both their expressions, they were not done just yet. Bringing their lips together again on another intense deep kiss, they felt each others sides, caressing stomach, waist, tights, till they found a more comfortable position. Diana still over Akko.

She got no rest from the previous orgasm. Whilst still steaming, the heiress shifted their legs. The blonde's tight between the brunette's legs, every small movement from the first making contact with the latter's sensitive place, still sensitive from before, making her shudder every time. When the heiress noticed, she made her mind to bring the japanese into a craze, she pressed herself to the petite girl under her and moved on a steady rhythm, the small girl grinding back to her, seeking the friction, which Diana would provide.

She lowered her hips and pushed forward getting both their wet sensitive areas to meet, it felt like they were melting into each other, fusing their bodies in one hot mess. Both craving more of it, curving their bodies to be even closer, their entangled legs following a settled pace. It didn't take long for Diana to yerk herself backwards and fall back on the bed, almost breathless, almost done, but missing on energy. That meant it was Akko's cue to get on top, entangling themselves again and using her high stamina to speed their rhythm up for them to come at a similar time, rocking her hips, almost desperately, to the blonde who was laid down almost to one side, exhausted, eyes closed and shuddering at every action of the brunette. Bringing one finger to her lips, the heiress tried to quiet down her moanings, which had started to get louder, and maybe loud enough for the people outside to hear. Akko was too focused on her movements getting clumsier, to even think of anyone else's existence, it was only Diana and her right now. To give it a final push, she took one of the taller girl's long legs and pressed it back towards her, yanking them closer for a few seconds, making them crash together in an almost simultaneous orgasm, Akko kept moving for a bit longer to match the blonde's satisfied state, and extend the duration of her orgasms at the same time. When she was done she let the other girl go and fell by her side, curling to her back, and breathing heavily.

"Wow that was, so intense, I didn't think it could get any better." Diana praised "You are incredible Akko, I am right to believe this was your first time as well?"

Akko felt herself panic "Of course it is! I just-" she wasn't sure how to continue. The blonde turned around and pulled her to a hug, snuggling close. "It's alright Akko, finish whatever you have to say, I'm in no rush." Surprised at the warm tone in the heiress voice, and the cozy feeling in her stomach, her crush seeking her body contact that way, made Akko's mind sluggy "I just had wanted this for so long, I couldn't keep myself from fantasizing and researching about it, ya know…"

The blonde nodded, closing her eyes and sighing in a pleasant way, content with her current situation, relaxed in the arms of the japanese girl she had fancied since not long after they had met.

"So… what does this make us?" Akko inquired.

"Hm, I'm not sure, we haven't exactly been in good terms for very long, but we are friends as far as know. Although one wouldn't sleep with a friend without feelings further than merely friendship…" She paused "How would you describe your feelings towards me, Akko?" She then asked.

"I'm absolutely obsessed with you, I like you so much…" She admitted.

The blonde looked up to her, and kissed softly her neck. "I like you a lot too, Akko, I find you in my line of thought pretty often, it can be distracting." She reciprocated.

"So, then, w-would you be my g-girlfriend or l-lover or-" She was cut by the blonde placing a finger over her lips. "Yes, Akko, I pretty much would like that." Then she settled back on the crook of her neck and sighted in peace once more.

"S-so, I could safely say that we are a thing, right? A-and I'm guessing we could do this again some other time?" She wanted to make sure this all was happening. The blonde shifted her weight and propped herself up, to match the height of the brunette's eyes, holding her gaze "Yes, Akko, now you are mine." She said with a slight possessiveness in her tone "And given we have more chances I'd gladly share another… session like the one we've shared today.".

"Rad." Akko simply answered.

"As nice as this feels, I think we should freshen ourselves up before we meet anyone else today, so… Perhaps... W-would join me for a shower in my room?" She invited, slightly flustered. "We can find a latter time for more cuddling once we are comfortably cleaned up, and we should leave the window open, you know… and tidy it up." She suggested.

"Oh sure thing, just let me get our clothes." Akko jumped out from the bed, still naked, and took all the clothes around the room. Somehow some of their belongings had ended up in Sucy's side of the room. Diana stayed sat, without covering her own naked state, looking as Akko launched everything she found onto her bed. She then separated her own clothes and started to dress.

Akko saw that and pouted a bit "I liked how you looked without clothes better." Said feigning sadness.

Diana giggled a little at that "I invited you over to shower with me, it won't take long for you to see it again, I take pride in my body." She admitted.

"Of course you would, its perfect, curvy with no fat at all, goddess level, darling."

"Thank you Akko, I like your slender but toned complexion too, it's just as desirable to me." She complimented.

"Oh I didn't expect you looking at me that way, tho I'm glad you do, it means I have more chances on seducing you." Joked, gaining a chuckle from Diana, who by then was clothed and trying to fix her mess of a hair.

"Would you lend me a hair brush Akko? I don't think it would be of convenience to leave being such a mess… in case we cross our ways with someone.".

"Sure, just take it, right there on the table." The heiress swiftly fixed her hair to almost perfection, then passed it over to Akko who brushed it lazily, leaving it still messy, making Diana giggle again. Oh would Akko ever get used to that, she felt her stomach jump each time she did anything cute as that light giggling.

They opened the windows as Diana had suggested and closed the door after them, heading towards Diana's room, hands brushing while they walk. Akko was about to take it when she saw Ursula and Croix walking on their direction along the corridor, then she parted away from Diana to avoid suspicion and they both greeted their teachers nervously and awkwardly.

"Heya Akko, Diana." Croix said with a casual smirk.

"Hello to you two, how have you been today?" Ursula asked with a gentle smile on her features.

"Yo, Ursula- sensei, Croix- sensei, we were just heading to Diana's to meet the gang hehe.".

"Good afternoon, Professor Callistis, Professor Meridies." Diana lowered her head respectfully to them.

"Oh that sounds so nice, I hope you all have fun!" Ursula said.

"Oh I feel they already had fun." Said Croix with a smirk. "I happened to come by this corridor not long before, I take you two were together in the Red Team's, weren't you?" she grinned.

"Whatever would you mean sensei!" Akko looked away blushing and took Diana's arm, jerking her away from the two teachers. "We have to go now, see you at a later time, enjoy the rest of the day." Then she pulled the blond away in a rush towards the Blue Team's room.

The two of them could still hear the two professors talking about what Croix had heard just a few minutes before. They got to hear Ursula's loud cry of surprise and some unintelligible blabbering following. "I think we are going to die from embarrassment soon, rip." Akko gulped.

Diana was just looking curiously at a very much troubled Akko, and kissed her cheek reassuringly. "I don't think there is anything that shameful on what we did, not when we are dating now, either way." She wore a gentle smile that made the brunette feel lighter. Then she felt the blonde push her to the Blue Team's room. "Maybe we can have another share of fun right now if you feel up to it." She whispered, suggestive smile complemented with a wink.

Oh, certainly they had awoken some thirst on each other that would take a while to placate.

*Pant* ok this is done, finally posting it. TYSM for reading lovely peeps, I really hope many people likes it and ENJOY (ifyaknowwhatimean). Would LOVE any comments on it, mostly would serve as motivation for a second part. (YES, the end is a wink on a possible part two). This awesome couple just deserves more, honestly. Also TYSM to my beta readers who made this look way more elegant that it was in the first place: egnarregnar, really i love your corrections all over the place 3 best eggie; and Wigolshuion, who pointed out very derpy mistakes, and gave me a fair amount of motivation. You can also see amazing art at eggie's tumblr : .com Its really awesome, I really recomend you check her out. I do now own tumblr, but i have a dead instagram shinynyancat where I post some art sometimes too.


End file.
